


无聊

by Verocca



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Bad Jokes, Blind Date, Catfishing, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Swearing, Tinder
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: 本世纪Tinder使用最大乌龙：约炮约到你暗恋十来年的bff。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	无聊

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chocoicy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoicy/gifts).



> *brett/eddy  
> *kinky language  
> *写到最后我都不知道我在写什么  
> *超绝ooc

Brett在和人喝酒。

派对上的人都已经喝得半醉了，空气中弥漫着酒味和粗俗的笑话。Brett和几个朋友东倒西歪地坐在桌边，正在大声争论着要不要为了最后一杯酒受罚。

「我能不喝吗？我真的快要倒了，唔——」Brett瘪着嘴，拍着胸脯给自己顺气儿。

「诶——？好无聊喔Brett——」Jordan大声抗议。「你要是不喝我就拿你的手机给你注册个tinder账号，然后滑右滑到整个布里斯班的基佬都知道你是个fingering超棒的大丁丁小提琴家。」

说干就干，几个人趁着Brett还在打着酒嗝拒绝的时候把他的手机抢了过去，七嘴八舌地帮他设定起tinder账号，喝醉的Sunna则架着Brett的手臂不让他去抢自己的手机。Brett一边强压着昏沉的睡意，一边心里暗骂再也不能随便乱惹女高音，因为Sunna这会儿用胳膊把他禁锢在她的胸前，差点把他的手臂像烤鸡翅一样从他身上折下来。

「简介怎么写！『寂寞的大丁丁小提琴家，指法超棒』…」

「再写一个『要来抚摸我的e弦吗？』」

「『寻找能给我揉弦的小甜心～』！」

「照片用他相册里最新的照片！看看这家伙平时都在拍什么！」Ray拍着桌子大叫。他抢过Brett的手机，本想着他最新的照片肯定是什么偷拍的Eddy，结果发现是一堆他练琴时慌慌张张把手机塞进裤子口袋里不小心按的连拍。

「我天你这直男无聊到没救了…」Ray翻着白眼看那几张模模糊糊的照片，半边是黑屏，估计是裤子口袋遮住了镜头，另外半边是一个高糊得就像1000度近视没戴眼镜的视野，勉强能看出来是个小提琴的屁股。他愿赌服输地把这几张照片挂上Brett的tinder，接着起哄问大家要给Brett起什么用户名。

「lich me im arch!」全场哄笑起来，于是就这么愉快地决定了。Jordan拿起Brett刚注册好的tinder，一边右滑了至少十几下，一边骂Brett的相册无聊。

「你他妈的真是无聊的人，这种profile有人跟你配对就是他瞎了眼。」Ray拿起Brett的酒杯帮他喝干。众人把Brett的手机扔回他的大腿上，拿起酒杯打算开始下一轮，而不胜酒力的Brett则自动被淘汰出局，被晾在沙发一角。

「叮——」配对成功的页面占据了手机屏幕，对面的profile图片是一张密密麻麻的乐谱，Brett被酒精浸润的大脑根本没精神去哼那是什么曲子，关上屏幕便脑袋一歪沉沉睡去。

/

Eddy在家无聊的很。

Brett去参加派对了，他因为换季过敏，在家里涕泪横流，鼻头眼角都是红红的，只能推脱说要在家练琴，不肯和Brett出去疯。他练几下就得擤鼻涕，西贝柳斯的乐句被他拉的支离破碎，最后干脆放弃了，抱着餐巾纸盒躺在沙发上看手机。他把所有的app都看了个遍，最后点开他很久没有玩过的tinder，开始无聊地左滑右滑。

他滑来滑去，那些油腻耍帅的中年男人让他有些反感，年轻的小杆子又让他觉得没安全感。也不知道是谁给他这个深柜这么多自信，挑来挑去谁都入不了他法眼。最后他滑到一张模模糊糊的照片，看上去是个小提琴的屁股，对面简介又说自己是小提琴家，便滑了右。Eddy不相信对方tinder简介里写的「大丁丁」这种话，但是难得遇见个拉小提琴的同行，说不定至少能聊聊天，解他的无聊。

「It’s a match!」屏幕忽然被配对提醒占满，Eddy惊得从沙发上挺起身子，腿上的纸盒也滑到了地上一大堆擤鼻涕的纸堆里。

居然有人看得上他profile图片里西贝柳斯第三乐章的谱子。

「有趣，」他心想。「我要和他深交。」

/

Shape of you (sou) :「hey宝贝你好吗？我该怎么称呼你？」

Sou :「看你的名字你很喜欢莫扎特？叫你daddy Amadeus如何？」

Sou :「我很擅长揉弦的，我的手指很有力，我的揉弦超——多——汁——～」

/

时钟指向12点，Brett还没有要回来的迹象，给他打电话也不接，大概是喝到断片了。

Eddy擤完一整盒纸巾，鼻子都快磨破了。他在tinder上发了一大串骚话却没有回应，对面可能是对他这种cringy的音乐笑话不感兴趣。他把手机扔到一边，叹了口气。

「我可真是有够无聊的。」

/

Ray扛着睡成死尸的Brett敲开了Eddy家门。

「谢了Ray。」

「你是应该好好感谢我，不然这家伙估计今晚要去街头露宿一宿。好了我走了，晚安啊——」Ray把Brett架在Eddy肩膀上，帮他把Brett扛到卧室门口，拍拍Eddy的肩膀以示告别。

Eddy把Brett扔到床上，皱着眉头把他的鞋子脱下来扔到卧室外面，掀了他的外套摘了他的眼镜，趴在他身上帮他掖好被子。平时为了录视频方便Brett都住在Eddy家，两个人的房间隔着一堵墙，可是现在Eddy甚至怀疑Brett身上的酒味在隔壁邻居家都能闻见。

「你到底喝了多少啊，傻子。」酒精味让Eddy的鼻子又痒起来，他捏着鼻子，连滚带爬地逃出了Brett的房间。

Brett被搬来搬去一折腾倒是醒了，躺在暖和的被窝里，鼻尖还能闻到Eddy身上淡淡的古龙水味。他深吸一口气，晕乎乎地摸出裤子口袋里的手机，看到tinder给他推送了几条新消息。

/

Lmia（lich me im arch）：「我喝醉了，现在晕的很，但是又睡不着。」

Lmia：「行，我喜欢这个名字。我怎么称呼你？」

Sou ：「喊我宝贝，喊名字感觉好疏离。」

Sou ：「喜欢我的profile pic吗？」

/

Brett正皱着眉头读那张密密麻麻的乐谱。喝醉了视奏真不是个好主意，再加上他躺在床上没戴眼镜，一行乐谱变成两行重影，像Eddy的两个兔牙一样在他眼前乱晃。这几个换弦和换把加上这个琶音…唔，大概是西小协。

他想起隔壁住着的Eddy，那家伙最喜欢的乐曲就是西小协，没事就喜欢拿出来拉几句。啧，怎么会在tinder上约炮还会想起他，Brett锤着自己的脑袋不让自己瞎想。

Brett暗恋Eddy不是一天两天的事了。从什么时候喜欢上的他自己也说不清楚，或许是高中的时候从派对出来，看着他在夜空底下亮晶晶的眼睛，又或许是上了大学整天和他黏在一起，两个人轮番拿完学校里所有的奖项。但是Brett知道Eddy是个直的，他身边那些唧唧喳喳快乐得像春天的麻雀一样的女朋友换了一个又一个，从来没有和男的在一起过，甚至连好话都很少和Brett说。从他们开始做频道后，Brett就已经放弃了他对Eddy的暗恋。虽然朝夕相处，但是Brett尽量装成直男，Eddy要肢体接触也会像触电一样躲开。那份情感深埋在心底，Brett希望它就这么烂掉，再也不要冒出来让他的心膨胀。

西小协第三乐章。Sou 这家伙好像还挺有品，说不定约他出来还能一边和他在床上cuddle一边和他聊西小协。

「有趣，」Brett昏昏沉沉地想。「我要撩他。」

/

Lmia：「西小协第三乐章，又难又长的那个。挺喜欢的。」

Lmia：「知道还有什么又长又难啃（long and hard）吗？我的丁丁。」

Sou ：「我的天，daddy是个淫荡的臭基佬，不过我喜欢。」

Sou ：「daddy真是太有才了，我真的很喜欢像你这样有真才实学的人。」

Sou ：「我迷路了。」

Lmia：「这个点在哪儿迷路了？」

Sou ：「在你的才华里。」

Sou ：「我的心好痛。」

Lmia：「又怎么了？」

Sou ：「你fingering太棒了，揉的我心弦好痛。」

Lmai：「当我的小提琴吧，宝贝，这样我可以每天把你抱在怀里。」

Sou ：「哇哦你是乐团里的小提琴手吗？」

Lmia：「算是，当过。不过现在不是了。」

Sou ：「我真的好讨厌乐团，当时在乐团工作，还被迫和我当时暗恋的人分开两地，气死了。」

Sou ：「不过我也从乐团离开了。」

Lmia：「暗恋的结果怎么样？」

Sou ：「我他妈暗恋上一个臭直男，那家伙就是个木头，根本不可能有回应的。」

Sou ：「不过daddy的品味比那个臭直男好多了，虽然他现在天天在我面前晃，但是我的心已经属于懂我的daddy了。」

Lmia：「你真的要在我面前谈别的男人？」

Sou：「我错了，我会想着daddy入睡的啦。」

Lmia：「晚安。」

/

半夜1:30。

Brett的酒意又上来了，他把手机往枕头底下一塞，沉沉睡去。

/

Sou：「睡的好早啊——」

Sou：「不过早睡对身体好，看来daddy是那种超级爱惜身体的人，我也要早睡啦。」

Sou：「没有daddy陪好孤单——我现在在床单上滚来滚去睡不着。好想做点运动，累了就能睡着啦。」

Sou：「运动就是那种运动喔——」

/

Eddy握着自己的性器上下撸动，用从Brett身上剥下来的外套捂着口鼻，涨红了脸大口呼吸着。

「呼呼——Brett…好臭…」外套上还沾着当晚浓重的酒气，混合着Brett身上古龙水的味道钻进Eddy的鼻腔里。他知道隔壁的Brett这会儿大概是睡过去了，于是大着胆子叫出了声。「臭死了…但是…好喜欢——」

他挺着腰射出来，精液沾上黑色的棒球外套，和白色的practice字样连在一起。屋子里充满了膻腥味，Eddy喘匀了气儿，踮着脚尖走出卧室，把搞脏的外套扔进了洗衣房。

他喜欢Brett，大学的时候就会想着人家打手枪，甚至为了和他在一起，从稳定的乐团工作辞职，跟他搞疯狂的油管频道。但是他从来没有和Brett表露过自己的喜欢，因为他知道Brett是个直的，派对的中心他总是和一群女孩子绞在一起，许多涂着指甲油的纤细手指在他胸脯上摸来摸去。虽然从没见过他带着哪个女孩子回家，但是总有大胆的女孩子往他的外套口袋里塞电话号码。每次Eddy发现Brett的口袋里有小纸条，都会直接把它撕碎了扔进垃圾桶，心里弥漫着一股充满占有欲的胜意。你们爱的Brett学长和我住在一起，他心想，虽然他不爱我，但我爱他。

两个人就这样隔着一层薄薄的窗户纸，互相在得不到氧气的爱意里发酵。他们较着劲装直男，整天「bro」「dude」满天飞，却怎么都藏不住偷偷看对方时眼里的喜欢。两个傻乎乎的直男已经在一起过了半辈子、十四年、5110天、122640小时，相处里却从来没有找到过合适的表白时机。两个人都已经认命了，觉得自己再过十四年或者四十年也不会和对方告白，与其傻乎乎地吊在对方那里，不如趁着年轻找点乐子。

告白是傻子才会干的事情，谁先告白谁就是菜。Brett和Eddy都觉得自己不是傻子，明明真心都搭进去了，两个人却欲盖弥彰地四处鬼混，就是不愿意看进对方的心底。

两个人被自己的好胜心卷进了一场没有意义的无聊战争中。

/

9:01.

Lmia：「早安宝贝。」

Lmia：「现在我要给我那个傻瓜室友做饭。我要先煮两个鸡蛋，然后把我的那个蛋黄扔到他盘子里，因为我喜欢蛋白。」

Lmia：「然后我的室友要增肌，所以他说他要吃蛋黄。真是挑嘴难养活。」

Lmia：「等水煮开这段时间好无聊啊。你估计也没醒，没人陪我聊天真的好无聊。」

Lmia：「昨晚梦到你，宝贝。梦见我们一起在海边吹风，然后我喂你吃冰激凌。」

Lmia：「你喜欢吃什么料理？我是亚洲人所以很喜欢中餐。」

/

Eddy醒了。他习惯性地拿起手机检查新消息，工作信息Brett已经帮他回了一部分，于是他鬼使神差地又点开了tinder。

看到对面发来的一堆消息，Eddy心里甜丝丝的。竟然这么直白地打探起他的喜好，看来他亲爱的daddy Amadeus真的很饥渴。

他脸上露出得意的笑容，看来他对于基佬还是很有吸引力的。他开始幻想和对面的第一次约会，肯定风趣又火辣，滚到床上都一直在笑那种。

他匆匆忙忙穿好衣服，抱着手机下楼吃早饭，边吃边对着屏幕咯咯直笑。Brett已经吃完去他的书房工作了，Eddy一个人在桌边吃他碗里的两个蛋黄，手指打字打得飞快。平时如果他吃饭的时候打字肯定会被Brett骂，因为他本来胃就不好，Brett可不想再看到他得了胃炎痛的满地打滚的傻样子。

/

9:49.

Sou：「我真的和daddy好合拍！我超爱中餐的耶。」

Sou：「我们去哪家茶餐厅约会吧～」

Lmia：「这么主动？我知道皇后街mall有一家超棒的中餐厅。」

Lmia：「吃完在mall里逛逛，然后我们可以去W Brisbane订个房间。」

Sou：「我天！那家酒店贵死人的！你真要去？」

Lmia：「爸爸有的是钱，不要担心。」

Sou：「哇哦～daddy包养我～这样我就不用每天上班还要忍受同事那张死鱼脸了！」

Lmia：「周三中午有时间吗？」

Sou：「啊啊刚好有空！daddy好幸运，我平时天天上班可忙了～」

Lmia：「我平时也很忙的，但是为了宝贝我可以挤出时间。」

Lmia：「好了，我要去工作了。晚点聊。」

Sou：「哎——？好吧，那我也去工作了，拜拜～」

/

Brett在录影室等Eddy等了半天，脑袋上差点长出蘑菇。闲着也是闲着，他拿出手机继续在tinder上聊天，对面的人说好要去工作却一直在回Brett的消息。

快11点了，再不拍片子就真的没时间了。Brett把手机随手塞进裤子口袋，刚要扯着嗓子喊Eddy的名字，却看见Eddy抱着手机，满脸笑容地着推门进来。

「磨磨唧唧的磨老太终于来了？」Brett皱着眉头推了推眼镜。「跟谁聊天聊的这么开心？新女朋友？」

Eddy一脸笑意站在桌边打字，点了发送键才抬头跟Brett说话。「嗯？没有啦。今天拍什么？」

「狗屁，你笑成那样子一看就是肯定是今晚又能get Debussy了。今天要拍lingling40hrs，你赶快来把你的电脑设好…」

/

Brett关掉录影，第一件事就是拿出手机看有没有新消息。

最近一条消息是在他录影前发来的，对面说要去工作，不能和他聊了。他发了个问候，随即掐掉屏幕不让Eddy看到tinder的界面。

「我去给merch工厂那边发邮件协调库存了…」Eddy抱着手机晃出录影室，但是一刻不停地打字的手指速度之快，在屏幕上产生了五个重影。Brett对着他的后背翻了个快翻到天花板上的白眼，心里暗骂Eddy有了女朋友就忘了兄弟，真是个恶心的臭直男。

他一边嫌弃着对方，一边点开tinder继续聊天。对方看他回来了似乎很开心，信息一条接一条地来。

一天很快在消息的一来一往中过去，Brett甚至忘了问Eddy晚饭要吃什么，直到肚子饿到叽里咕噜乱叫的Eddy来砸他的门，他才懒懒地去订外卖。

/

周一和周二一晃就过去了，没有拍片计划的周三终于在两个人的翘首期盼中到来。

Eddy穿上他那件宽大的深灰色T恤，下面套上一条他最喜欢的破洞牛仔裤，还故意揉了揉膝盖，让它们看起来粉红一些。他那头鸡窝似的头发抹了过量的发胶，但是依然有一绺头发坚定地竖着，在他的脑袋顶上像天线一样晃来晃去。他拿出他夸张的A4尺寸的Gucci皮夹，在里面塞上信用卡、一串避孕套和家门钥匙，纠结着要不要把那罐润滑油也塞进去。他试着把它塞进皮夹拉上拉链，皮革鼓出的弧度看上去有些廉价，所以他嫌弃地把它剔出来扔回了抽屉。他从床底下拿出那双只有出去泡吧才会穿的timberland，迫不及待地坐在床上把它们穿上，然后在家里「啪嗒啪嗒」地走得像告昭世界他今天要约炮一样。幸亏他的父母不在，否则看到Eddy亵渎的在家里穿鞋的举动，亚洲背景的他们可能会直接把Eddy扔出家门并再也不要他了。

他装出他最正常、最直男的步伐走到门口，怕Brett看到他的骚样子会觉得他是基佬。他以为自己安全躲过了Brett，结果却看到对方也弯着腰在门口穿鞋子要出门。Brett穿着黑色的西装外套，里面穿着一件解开了两个扣子的白衬衫，白花花的胸膛被Eddy看了个光。他下半身做作地穿着西裤和皮鞋，手里拿着他的奔驰车钥匙。平时Brett都会找各种借口开Eddy的丰田，但其实谁都知道他是吝啬他那辆亮闪闪的奔驰。只有要出去见人的时候，Brett才会把奔驰开出去，画着大大圆形logo的钥匙被他拿在手里当首饰显摆。

「你要出门？」Eddy狐疑地看着Brett。

「嗯。你也要出门？」Brett试图保持镇静，但声音里的颤抖让他露了馅。「去哪里？我捎你一程？」

Eddy在心里暗骂了Brett 500遍臭直男。平时从来舍不得开他的奔驰，现在要摆阔了才勉强同意捎他一程，小气鬼。

「我要去地铁站，然后坐地铁去皇后街。」

「…」Brett默念了十个「操」，因为他也要走同一条路。不过他转念一想，Eddy估计是要去和女生逛街，便安了心。「我也要去坐地铁，走吧。」

两个人在Brett充盈着香水味的奔驰里沉默了一路，柏林交响乐团录的莫扎特的专辑在滞涨的空气里慢慢地弥漫，就像两个人头上都抹着的过量发胶。两个人都坐在前排，相邻的座位靠的很近，因此Eddy也不敢轻举妄动聊tinder。

Eddy听着欢快的莫扎特就开始瞎想。谁知道这样优秀的作曲家还有那种奇怪的性癖呢？一面写着给贵族听的高雅音乐，另一面则喜欢男人的屁股。

他偷偷抬眼看着正在高速上飙车的Brett，他正一边踩油门一边满脸奇怪的笑容。这家伙肯定又是约到哪个女孩子吃饭了，高兴成这样。不过自己也正要去和人约会，似乎没有鄙视Brett的资格。

但是话说回来，他是要和人约炮，再怎么说也能满足一下他下面那张小嘴，而Brett约的女孩子还不知道喜不喜欢他呢，说不定赔了夫人又折兵，到头来还是一个人回家。想到Brett像个残兵败将似的颓丧回家，还要Eddy陪他喝酒解闷，Eddy心里就说不出的得意。

进了地铁站，两个人大眼瞪小眼，上了去往同一个方向同一个目的地的车。午后的车厢里人不多，Eddy为了防止Brett看到他手机里的tinder页面，推脱说要坐在空调出风口底下，顺理成章地坐在了Brett对面的座位上。两个人远远地面对面，抱着手机打字打了一路，连头都没抬一下。

/

Lmia：「马上就能见到宝贝了，我好开心。」

Sou：「我也是！我在地铁上啦，马上就到了喔。」

Sou：「糟了呀～我忘了带润滑剂，一会去买，daddy等我哟。」

Lmia：「好，我先去餐厅里等你。」

/

从同一个出口出了地铁站，Brett开始慌了。

他的脚步越走越快，心中祈祷Eddy能在哪一个路口拐弯，和他去向不同的目的地，但那个高个子的家伙像恼人的口香糖一样粘在他的脚后跟，Brett甚至都不敢拿出手机打开tinder。他拼命朝前走，倒是先把从不去健身房的自己累得气喘吁吁。

背后的Eddy突然开口了。「我要朝这边走啦，拜拜——」

Brett被吓得一激灵，本能地朝Eddy挥手告别以后又觉得无比释然。呵，刚才真是自己吓自己，约炮对象怎么可能是Eddy那种阅女无数的直男。他把手插进裤子口袋，一边耍帅一边悠闲地晃进了餐厅，找了墙角花坛下面的桌子坐下。

工作日午后的餐厅人很少，Brett特意挑了他最喜欢的这个座位，桌子旁边是餐厅里装饰用的绿植和鲜花，宽大的绿叶投下的阴影十分适合藏匿偷偷摸摸的亲吻和抚摸。他打开tinder，发现对面没有发来新消息，于是无聊地点开对方的简介，开始重新品味他在这个骗局无数的app上找到的神仙爱情。

「shape of you…」他轻轻地念着对面的用户名。今天见到本人，一定要问到本名。作为纯种的古典音乐家，他并不特别喜欢这首歌，不过为了投其所好，他还是点开Spotify搜索了这首歌，并插上耳机，听的津津有味。

/

Eddy跟着Brett走了一路，心里慌得不行。看到街角的那家便利店，他便像兔子看见自己的窝一样冲了进去，感谢上帝终于结束了他尴尬的煎熬。

他买了橙子味的润滑剂，店员小姐姐帮他用纸袋包好，对他投来看同性恋的一瞥。他也不恼，接过纸袋说了谢谢，继续像个大意的兔子一样一蹦一跳地朝餐厅走。

/

Brett点开shape of you的歌词，跟着歌曲的节奏点着头，欣赏着封面那个大大的黑色除号。

他瞥见歌手的名字叫ed sheeran，这个名字他一点都不熟悉，但是他还是在嘴里念叨了几遍，以免得见到对方连人家喜欢的歌手都不知道。

「ed Sheeran, ed sh… Ed…」

Ed？

Ed？！西小协？！同城？！

他忽然又慌张起来，但是已经晚了。

离他两张桌子远的地方，站着瞠目结舌的Eddy。

/

Eddy蹦蹦跳跳地进了餐厅，朝侍者指指角落里的人，没戴眼镜的他看谁都是一片模糊。

他哼着刚才在车上听到的莫扎特，无知者无畏地朝前走，终于在视野变得清晰以后，看到了一个惊得下巴都垂到了地上的Brett。

/

两个人无言地在桌边对坐。

侍者很懂得看人脸色，识趣地没有跑去帮他们点单。两个人的脸都红得像滴血，炯炯的目光差点把面前的餐桌盯出个洞来。但是盯出个洞来有什么用？他们都尴尬到想找个山洞躲起来，或者变成一个山羊躲到森林里去。

「我…」

「你…」

两个人同时开口，又同时示意对方先说。

「你…」

「我…」

两个人撞上对方的目光，像是碰到火一样吓得赶紧缩回来。整个餐厅的服务生都察觉到有什么不对，三双眼睛齐刷刷地盯着这个角落里的动静。

「这儿不适合说话，跟我走。」Brett猛地起身，动作之大差点带倒背后的椅子。

/

W Brisbane 的套房里。

Eddy坐在床上，Brett坐在办公桌旁的椅子上，把脸埋在手心里。

「这么久了我都不知道你是个gay…」Brett长叹一声，听起来像个亚洲家长。「你他妈的为什么要藏着？！」

「你给过我机会说吗！」Eddy扯着嗓子大声喊。「你也是，你怎么从来没跟我说过你是个饥渴的gay？」

Eddy用兔牙紧紧地咬着下唇，眼睛里一下就噙满泪水。见Brett张口结舌说不出话，他自觉话语的不合适，但是事到如今，tinder上两个人各种饥渴骚话说得能绕地球三圈，那这个脸Eddy也要不得了。

「平时在我面前装的像个直男，网上却到处发骚？！还让别人喊你daddy？」他顾不得掩饰嗓音里的哭腔，红红的眼角看上去像个受委屈的小媳妇。「到处约炮，鬼知道你有没有STD…」

「我这是第一次！」Brett这话刚冲出口就感觉有什么不对，他听起来像个第一次被人仙人跳的局促处男。他张口想要辩解却搜肠刮肚找不出话，干脆冲到床脚，把Eddy按倒在床上。

「你干嘛！」Eddy拼命挣扎，忙乱间踢到了Brett的裆。那里鼓胀的触感让他一激灵，滚烫的温度吓得他乖乖躺平在床上，不敢再做乱。

「所以你之前真的想着我入睡？」

「我…我想着Brett入睡…啊不…呃…」Brett火辣的眼神看得Eddy大脑发热，明明肖想对象就在离自己不过十厘米的地方却还是说了对方的名字。那人粗重的呼吸直接打进自己的耳鼓，Eddy被吓得浑身颤抖，但是裆下传来不容忽视的痒意。

他硬了。

Brett低头看着两个人都撑得高高的裤裆，冷笑了一声。

「你真他妈的色，跟我对峙都能硬。这十四年你怎么过来的？是不是都想着我自我排解？」

被戳到痛处的Eddy没脸好丢了，他嘴一瘪，呜呜地哭出来。「Brett欺负人…唔…我这么喜欢你！你像个石头一样的臭直男察觉不到我有什么办法！现在又要怪我不说，呜呜，你无聊透顶…不喜欢你了…」

Brett没听他说话，把西装脱下来扔到床下，伸手捞来一边的润滑液。

「你他妈的才是无聊，交那么多女朋友掩人耳目，喜欢我直说啊！」Brett掀掉Eddy的上衣，使劲啃上对方的唇瓣。「平时不是很会说吗？」

Eddy一样用力地咬回去，手上狠狠地去扯开Brett的衬衫，两个人猴急地在对方胯下磨蹭着挺硬的裤裆。

「是不是如果不是我偶然用tinder，你就要跟整个布里斯班的基佬打炮？」Brett剥掉Eddy的裤子，右手狠狠地抽了他的屁股。Eddy在疼痛里浑身一抖，嘴里哼哼唧唧叫得更大声了。

「总比某些嘴皮子厉害丁丁小的人好！」兔子急了也是会咬人的，Eddy大手一伸，包着Brett的裆部大力揉搓，从对面嗓子里挤出一大声呻吟。「我不就是想找个乐子，没人是认真的…」

「干嘛？现在要我表白真心了吗？好好好，Eddy Chen，我从高中就喜欢你了，你…」

Eddy把Brett的脸拉下来，用一个吻封住了他的嘴。唇舌交缠间两个人大概交换了一公升的唾液，早上用的同种薄荷牙膏味在口腔里对流。Brett的眼镜被顶歪了，而Eddy用发胶做的发型也被揉成熟悉的鸡窝。唇瓣间拉出长长的银丝，被急促的呼吸蒸干，Eddy踢掉了碍事的timberland，Brett则把西裤揉成一团扔进旁边的沙发。两个人像猴急的高中生一样在床上翻滚，不像是在亲热，更像是在摔跤。

口是心非、年幼一岁爱撒娇还容易害羞的Eddy终于跟Brett大声表了白。

「操，谁要听你这种无聊的话？就现在，跟我做爱。」

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *我的私货，我就是夹带私货的烂人  
> 本文是蛋白太的点梗  
> 同时也是蛋白太的生贺  
> 感谢一直以来的支持  
> vv最喜欢蛋白了uwu


End file.
